


Fixing a Hole

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Bondage, M/M, Mechanics, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for daemonicangel's prompt <a href="http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/3835.html?thread=84475#cmt84475">here</a> I like trope reversals, so Kris's car breaks down, and Adam fixes it. ~things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing a Hole

Kris was going to kill Cale at some point. Because Cale had convinced him to do the gig in the middle of nowhere and it was snowing, and Kris couldn't move his fingers in the cold to fix the stupid truck and it was definitely dead. _Again_.

Sure Kris probably shouldn't have spent the money on another guitar instead of getting the funny knocking noise checked out. But there were supposed to be industry people at this gig, and he was going to get discovered this time, and then he wouldn't even have to worry about his truck anymore.

Except now that he couldn't get to the gig…

"What do you mean three hours before I can get a tow? I have…Never mind. I'll wait."

Kris sat in the driver's seat and beeped the horn several times. It felt a little better, and the angry tears had dried up, but he was cold and tired and wishing he hadn't have brought the Hummingbird, because the cold was going to kill it, and it was his favorite guitar. He had spent so much time wandering to get any sort of cell service his hands were cold, read and curled into almost fists. And the heat was dying rapidly from his car.

Then he heard an engine, and looked up and silently thanked God for watching over him.

"You okay?" A voice called out.

"Broke down. Tow's gonna be another three hours. And I froze half to death just trying to call them."

"Oh honey, you'll freeze before they get here. Let me take a look."

Kris saw a figure emerge from the swirling snow, tall, dark, and a blue green scarf. A pair of grayish blue eyes peered out over the scarf and greeted Kris warmly.

"I'm Adam."

The man held out a hand wrapped in leather, and Kris shook it as best he could, considering the state of his hands. He looked at Adam's car. It was a really nice four wheel drive that looked like it got professional attention.

"Um. No offense, but have you ever worked on cars?" Kris shivered and rubbed his hands together.

Adam rolled his eyes. "First, take my gloves while I'm working, you look like your fingers are going to freeze off."

Kris didn't protest as he slipped on the warm leather, almost crying in relief as his fingers began relax. He was so intent on that he didn't even protest when Adam wrapped the scarf around his neck. It was warm and smelled of cologne.

"Didn't you check the weather before you left?" Adam asked.

"I did," Kris looked up from his hands and stopped, because, well, he shook his head. "Sorry. Um. "

"Did you hit your head? How long have you been out here?" Adam stepped forward, his face concerned.

"I'm fine!" Kris blushed a little, because he had been staring at Adam's _face_ instead of trying to fix his most immediate problem, which was getting to his gig. "I did, but the snow wasn't supposed to hit for another four or five hours, and by then I'd be safely in my hotel room, and my gig would be done, and I could have hot chocolate and watch it. Not be stuck here with my hands aching, my guitar freezing, and some stranger asking me if I have a concussion."

"Had a bad day, huh?"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to snap."

Adam laughed. "It's okay, I'm temperamental myself. If you want to watch me work so I don't deliberately sabotage your vehicle so I can kidnap you and take you home and have my evil way with you—" Kris ducked his head because it either had been a really long time, or he really was that attracted, because the idea of this complete stranger having his way with Kris sounded immensely appealing—"you're more than welcome to as long as you keep those hands warm. I used to have a really old car, so I'm a pro at this. I promise."

"Yeah. Okay."

Kris watched as Adam deftly worked under the hood, long fingers adjusting and tinkering, and it must have been the pain pill he had taken hours ago for his headache, because Kris kept imagining those long fingers adjusting and tinkering and running over _him_ and then Adam stuck his tongue between his teeth and started humming "Fixing a Hole" and Kris had to duck into the cab of his truck before completely embarrassing himself.

"There. That should get you into town at least. Try to start her up."

Kris jumped, but turned the key and grinned as the truck started. Adam ducked his head inside.

"How about you follow me into town just in case, and you drop your car off at the mechanics and I give you a ride to the Hyatt?"

"How did you—"

"You said you had a gig. The Hyatt's the only place in this town to have one. By the way you do know it's tomorrow right? I should know, I'm singing."

"What? No. Oh. Well. Yeah. Let's go to the mechanics." Kris didn't say anything because his reservation was a part of the gig, so he wasn't exactly sure where he was spending the night. "So, you aren't from around here?"

"Oh no. I live here. Mostly. Anyway, since I already had my hands in your engine, I assume I'm trustworthy enough to drive you down the street, right?"

Kris bit his lip, because he wanted to answer that Adam could have his hands on Kris's engine anytime, then rejected how stupid it sounded even in his head so instead he nodded.

"Yeah. Kris by the way. With a K."

Adam grinned, his face lighting up. "Nice to meet you Kris. Now let's go."

They crept into town slowly, and Kris breathed a sigh of relief when he swung into the parking lot of the local mechanic.

"Well here we are."

"I can hang out here. The mechanic could give me a ride to the hotel."

"No. It's no problem, really."

Kris sighed. "My reservation is for the night of the gig."

"Oh. Wait." Adam frowned. "Were you planning on sleeping in your truck? Are you insane?"

"It's warm in the garage," Kris mumbled.

"But—"

"Look you've been exceedingly nice today, but please. I—" Kris stopped because Adam was just staring at him. Boring into him with fabulous eyes and _oh_.

"The scarf matches your hair," Kris said.

"What?"

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

Adam nodded once. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Kris laughed. "Yes. But I keep thinking about what you said and I'm distracted."

"What I said?"

"Um," Kris felt the blush rising and didn't care. This whole trip was about taking chances, right?

He stepped forward so he and Adam were almost touching. Adam watched him warily, face unreadable.

"I was thinking," Kris said, his voice steady, "About how you said you were going to kidnap me and have your evil way with me."

Adam waited a beat. Two. "It's not kidnapping if you're willing."

"Maybe you convince me with the lure of hot chocolate and a warm bed. You already fixed my car, so I trust you."

Kris stepped forward, so there was almost no space between him and Adam.

"Can't you help a poor traveler?"

Adam swallowed, and Kris saw the slight movement of his hands. "I cannot possibly be this lucky."

"I don't know. Are you going to find out or not?"

"I don't have hot chocolate. But I have excellent tea."

"Honey?"

"I didn't think we were to pet names yet. But yes. I have honey."

"I suppose one night on your couch wouldn't hurt."

"Oh no," Adam said. "I couldn't possibly let a traveler stay on the couch. I'll sleep on the couch. You take the bed."

"Well, we're both adults, right?" Kris let Adam walk him back to the four wheel drive. "I think I can handle the same bed. I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Well, let's talk over tea, okay?"

The look in Adam's eyes said tea wasn't the only thing they would talk about. Kris climbed onto the passenger seat and tried not to watch Adam's hands as he drove, or else the tight jeans he had put on this morning might just become one more shade of uncomfortable.

The drive was silent, and Kris could see Adam looking at him out of the corner of his eye, as if to make sure he was still there.

The house was tiny, tucked into the back of a cul-de-sac. Adam parked and then looked at Kris.

"You know, you could just sleep on the couch. This doesn't—"

Kris grabbed Adam's hand and put it in his lap. "Look, I'm not one for big bold statements, and I'm being more forward than I ever have been in my life, but this isn't about a place to sleep okay?"

Adam nodded, coughed. "Well, I'll go get the kettle. Why don't you come in and we'll talk."  
Kris followed Adam into the house, which was barely furnished in bright mismatching furniture and odd curios. He put his guitar on the floor, wanting to open it and tune it, but also wondering how one exactly went about a one night stand. He was almost embarrassed to ask, but then Adam breezed in the room with two mugs.

"Here you go. Tea as promised. Tomorrow we'll get your mechanics sorted out, and then things will be good. Drink up."

Adam looked at him meaningfully. Kris took a sip, and his entire body relaxed and he was fairly sure a small moan escaped his lips.

"This is amazing," Kris said sinking into the couch.

"Thank you," Adam said.

Kris looked at Adam over the tea, and realized Adam was waiting for him to make a move. Shit. Then Kris smiled.

"This is really relaxing," Kris said. "What kind of tea is it?"

"Um, some specialty blend. Chamomile and other stuff?"

"Other stuff? Did you put something in my tea?" Kris drug out the words on purpose.

"Is that the way we're playing it?" Adam murmured. "Just to help you sleep," he said, louder.  
"It's okay. I'll help you get to bed."

"Oh, thank you, sir. You've done so much for me."

Adam's mouth twitched, but he helped Kris stand. "No problem. Bedroom's back this way."

Adam guided Kris to the bedroom. The bed was large, the headboard a complicated design in wrought iron.

"I think this is the part where you take advantage of me," Kris said as they stood there.

"I don't know, you seem awful willing."

"You drugged my tea."

"Only enough to get you into the bedroom."

"Well then," Kris said. Sitting down and finally removing his coat. "Maybe you should make sure I stay."

Adam blinked. "I—you should take your boots off before lying down."

Then Adam knelt down and was untying Kris's boots. Kris said nothing, just unbuttoned his shirt and peeling it off, so he was down to his jeans and a white undershirt.

"I am feeling sleepy," Kris said, lying on the bed, and closing his eyes.

"Fuck. Fuck. Jesus. Fuck," Kris heard Adam mutter, and then he felt Adam's hands on his arms.

"What's going on Adam?" Kris asked, trying not to peek as Adam began to move his arms above his head.

"Shhh, it's okay, I got you."

Kris waited until he felt the knot tying before opening his eyes. He looked up and almost broke character, because it was the same blue scarf, warm and surprisingly strong, binding him to the bed.

"Adam?" Kris asked.

Adam leaned down, his lips to Kris's ears. "I'm going to keep playing along, but this is okay, right?"

Kris nodded.

"Good. You want out, you just say the word. Potato."

"Potato?"

Adam breathed and stepped back. "I may have lied a little. See I have a thing for short, adorably hot, Southern musicians. So I lured you back here, and now I'm going to have my way with you. Just so you know."

Kris breathed evenly. "I-I—"

"Shhh," Adam said. "Be good and I'll make this good for you."

Then Adam's finger traced Kris's jaw line, ghosting along his collarbone and down his chest.

"You are way too dressed for this."

Adam said nothing as he peeled Kris's undershirt over his head, letting it lie just below the scarf.

"Well look what you were hiding," Adam said, and ran a finger across Kris's chest. Kris said nothing.

"I thought you said you liked my hands," Adam said.

"That was before you tied me up. A statement of interest. That was all."

"Oh really?" Adam said, smiling. "I bet I could make you come with just my hand."

Kris swallowed a moan, his hands tightening. "Oh really?" He was pleased his voice came out even and steady.

Adam made a humming noise, his finger tracing a line across Kris's collarbone, then down his chest, resting briefly at the line of his jeans. Kris breathed steadily as Adam's hand moved in a circle, memorizing every inch of Kris's skin in feather light touches. Then Adam ran his thumb over a nipple, soft at first, then a short pinch, causing Kris to let out a short bark. Then soothing again, and back until Kris was sure he was going to go mad with the sensation.

Then Adam's hands were unzipping his jeans and pulling them off. Kris should have kicked for good measure but he just couldn't.

"Someone's a little more excited than they let on," Adam said, and Kris felt himself blush. "Why don't I take care of that?"

Kris let his head fall as the cold air hit his dick. "I—"

"Shhh." Adam said, and his fingers ran lightly up Kris's thigh.

Kris gave up the fight and swore as Adam cupped his balls softly, his thumb moving ever so slightly. Then Adam's hand moved again.

"Adam," Kris whined, arching as if he could reach out for any touch.

"You have to say please."

"Please, Adam. Please."

Kris looked straight into Adam's eyes, watched them focus, shuddered as Adam reached for him again, Adam's hand moving in slow, sure strokes.

"I think I'm going to cheat here," Adam said, and before Kris could respond, his dick was enveloped in warm, wet heat, sensations rolling up his spine.

"Fuck," he said, and then Adam's finger pressed just so against the edge of his hole and Kris let go.

"I think maybe you liked that a little too much."

"Stockholm syndrome?" Kris offered as Adam stood over him.

Adam threw his head back and laughed. Kris knew he was in trouble then, because his stupid open heart clenched a little and he wanted to make Adam laugh like that again, except this was totally supposed to be a casual hook up.

"Well, then, since you are feeling more amenable, maybe I could untie you?"

Kris looked Adam squarely in the eye. "You do what you want to do."

"Well then, isn't that interesting?"

Kris said nothing, waiting for Adam to move already, to touch him again with those hands.

"You like my hands don't you?"

Kris nodded. "I had to stop watching you work on my engine or else I would have probably lost it right then."

Adam grinned. "Oh, I'll work on your engine."

Kris laughed, wondering how that line had sounded so stupid in his head, but sort of perfect in Adam's mouth.

"I think maybe I'm going to untie you and feed you, and then maybe I'm going to fuck you."  
"Why not now?"

"Because I'm going to need a lot more energy for that."

Kris grinned. "Are you sure you trust me? I might escape."

"I have the keys to the car and it's snowing madly. Plus if you escape I'll tell everyone what a real slut you are," Adam said, unwinding the scarf.

"Oh. Okay then."

Kris sat up and rubbed his hands. Adam gave him a look, as if it were natural for strange naked men to be in his bed, and Kris threw on his jeans, leaving just the undershirt on. Adam was already throwing something into a pan.

"You're watching my hands again."

"Sorry. It's a thing."

Adam laughed again. "No. It's good. Very good. I like your hands too. I can't wait to see you play actually."

"Thanks."  
"Don't get offended, but I totally pegged you as straight."

Kris shook his head. "Not one hundred percent. I did have a girlfriend in high school. Now I like to mix it up."

"Well chalk me up as happy that you chose to switch hit."

"Baseball? You don't have to hold me hostage; you've already won me over."

"I just like the uniforms mostly," Adam said. "But I had an ex who played minor league and now I go to the games on occasion for both the game and the uniform."

"I played catcher in high school," Kris said.

"I bet you did."

Kris felt himself flush. Then Adam put a plate in front of him and he occupied himself with eating. Surprisingly the conversation was neither stilted nor as embarrassing as it could have been. They stuck to baseball and music mostly, with an occasional foray into cars. If the night had started any differently Kris would have almost called it a date.

Then the dishes were in the sink and it was quiet.

"So you record background vocals and work for the local theater? Haven't you ever wanted anything more?"

Adam shook his head. "Not for awhile. I'm really comfortable here."

"I want it all," Kris said. "It took me a long time to admit that and move away from Arkansas. I'm trying to be more aggressive."

"I noticed."

Kris smiled. "Yeah. I—"

Adam walked around the kitchen counter and turned Kris in his stool. "This is the part where you shut up and I kiss you."

"Okay."

It was sweet and soft at first, Adam's hand curling ever so slightly around Kris's hip, the other in Kris's hair. Then Kris opened his mouth, clutching Adam's shirt to bring him closer and it was slow and hot, Adam's fingers digging deeper, both of them gasping a little as they broke apart.

"Kris, maybe—"

Kris shook his head. "No backing out. You promised me you were going to have your way with me, and I don't accept broken promises."

He turned and walked to the bedroom, his heart racing. He stood in the doorway and stripped, lying down on the bed. He lay for a few minutes and then Adam was in the doorway. Kris lifted his hands and gripped the head board.

"Please, Adam," he said

"For someone who's a hostage you seem awful eager."

"Forget all that and just fuck me already."

"Pushy."

"Horny."

"Slut."

"Your point?"

Adam laughed again and began shedding his clothes, slowly and dramatically. Kris kept his hands tight around the iron, letting Adam give him a show.

"Well, hello beautiful," Kris said as Adam pushed down his underwear and was rewarded with a warm flush.

Adam leaned down and kissed him again. "We can do this slow and easy or—"

"If I wanted slow and easy, I'd have picked a different ride," Kris winced inwardly at the terrible metaphor, but Adam just kissed him hard, and there was a familiar pop.

Kris bit his lip a little as Adam stretched him, quickly, efficiently, tortuously. Kris tightened his grip as his hips rocked, Adam's fingers relentlessly fucking him, but not providing any relief for the needy heat that had crawled into his belly.

"Adam. Adam please. Please."

Adam said nothing as he rolled on a condom, his eyes roaming over Kris's body. Kris groaned as Adam slowly pushed in.

"Kris. Fuck."

"Yes. Please. Don't hold back. Please. I can't take it."

Adam nodded, his face a mixture of concentration and want, and then Kris knew nothing but his own voice screaming out as Adam finally got the message and thrust deep and hard and fast, the sensation almost blinding Kris. He tightened his grip until his hands were almost white, and Adam's hand barely wrapped around his cock before he came. Adam went for a moment longer, and then lay on top of Kris, almost boneless.

"You sure do know how to show a stranger a good time," Kris said.

Adam laughed a slow rumble that built until they were both laughing.

"Shower, then I'm putting you to bed because if you don't get a record deal tomorrow night, you'll probably make me take you in, and then I will die from sex," Adam said.

"Hmmm. Choices, choices."

Kris was still laughing when Adam pulled him into the shower.

*

Kris tuned his guitar carefully. He had slept great, actually. He may have woken Adam up too early with morning sex, but despite the early hour, Adam made no complaints. The drive to the hotel had been completely silent, and Adam had gone off to go 'rehearse'. Kris told himself it was better this way, that he should take the one incredible night and be happy.

But he could still see Adam's smile when he closed his eyes and hear Adam's laughter when there was nothing but quiet. Kris pushed it aside and put on a show, focusing completely on the music. He went into the audience and waited until Adam came on.

Kris stared and hoped it wasn't obvious, because what the hell was Adam doing in community theater and recording backing vocals with a voice like that? How could he be happy with just that?

Adam found him after.

"Hey, you're amazing," Kris said.

"Me? You are amazing."

They grinned at each other.

"Hey. If this doesn't work out. Um," Adam paused. "I know this is weird and creepy, but if this doesn't work out, I could totally find you a permanent gig. I mean, the local bar is always looking for musicians."

Kris blinked. "Are you asking me to stay?"

Adam nodded. "This is stupid. You were looking for something temporary and I—"

Kris grabbed Adam's hand. "I'm terrible at temporary. But I can't."

"I'm sorry?"

"See, the thing is, I did the bar thing. And that was cool for awhile, and I could be comfortable doing that, it isn't enough. I could be something bigger. You could be something bigger. If you wanted."

"No one wants a thirty year old glittery pop star. Or so I've been told."

Kris shook his head. "Then you haven't reached the right people. Look, I'd love to. I really really want to. But it would be a disservice to myself if I said yes. Do you understand?"

Adam nodded. "That's too bad. I bet there's nothing you won't do."

Kris smiled. "I'm pretty flexible."

"He tells me that now. You take care of yourself okay?"

"Yeah."

It wasn't until Adam was out the door that Kris realized he still had the scarf, tucked just inside his jacket pocket. He began to haul his guitar up the stairs when one of the suits approached him.

"Mr. Allen. I'm John Anders. With Jive Music. Do you have time to talk?"

*

_Three years later_

Kris pulled his jacket closer. Whoever had decided that the party was supposed to be outside was insane. But Gina had told him it was good for his publicity and he had gone. Then he noticed the person he had really come for, finally alone.

"You shouldn't wander off at parties like this. Someone might kidnap you and have their evil way with you."

Adam turned, his face breaking into an all too familiar grin.

"Well, well if it isn't Kris Allen, the poor man's John Mayer."

"Hello, Adam Lambert, the male Gaga."

They grinned and Adam pulled him into a hug that was inappropriately long.  
"I was going to call," Adam said. "But then I didn't."

"Yeah. Me too. Then I heard you were going to be here."

"Oh. You came for me?"

"I believe I did that three or four times," Kris said.

Adam bent over laughing. "Seriously."

"I did. I wanted to know what changed your mind."

"Someone told me that I wasn't asking the right people. And then someone sent me a business card of someone who listened."

"I wonder who that was."

They stood in silence for awhile and watched the party.

"Look at you. You didn't even wear a jacket," Kris said.

"It's not that cold."

"Sure. Here. At least wear this."

Kris pulled out a scarf and wrapped it around Adam's neck.

"You kept it."

"Oh," Kris flushed, because he had almost forgotten. "Yeah. Um."

"You know, I totally got a ride here. You wouldn't have happened to drive?"

"In fact, I did."

"Maybe you could give a poor soul a ride?"

"You might want to be careful. I have a habit of taking advantage of tall dark and handsome men."

"Good thing I'm actually a ginger then."

"Good thing."

Kris ignored the speculative looks as he and Adam walked out of the party together. To hell with the tabloids. When they were in his limo, Kris straddled Adam, kissing him slowly.  
"How long are you in town?"

"As long as you need me to be."

"Good," Kris said. "I have tea. And honey," he kissed Adam and whispered in his ear. "And handcuffs."

THE END

Um so I was totally knitting a scarf while writing this and somehow the scarf made its way into the story. So here it is (sorry for the terrible photos)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=69oxuw)


End file.
